


Day 191 - Old reliable

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [191]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Hurt, M/M, Pre-Slash (sorry), lusting, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>He walked towards her and her heart skipped a beat.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 191 - Old reliable

He walked towards her and her heart skipped a beat.

He was so pretty, his dark hair, his multi-coloured eyes, his sharp cheekbones, his body in those fancy clothes and that coat. He was unusual, not like the other men she knew. He even had an unusual name. Sherlock Holmes. Sometimes she whispered that name in the dark and wished he would hear her. He never would. He didn’t even see her. Not really.

She felt like swooning every time he talked to her, although she knew that he only came when he needed something from her, information or clues, smiling that fake smile at her. He was good though. She believed in that smile, until she saw a real one, directed at that blond man he recently did not seem to be able to part from. A friend. She didn’t have friends; she was too shy, too insecure.

She tried to draw it out, keep him there a little bit longer, but he was in a hurry. He always was. There always was someone or something more interesting than her.

She watched him leave, his coat twirling behind him as he joined his friend. He had already forgotten about her, had forgotten the slender homeless girl, clenching his money in her hand on a windy afternoon, alone on her bench.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'source'.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a little extra that I wrote waiting at the airport because life decided to throw some rocks at me and made me miss my flight. Verity's prompt kept me company until I could get another flight. ;)
> 
> Also, I'm back!


End file.
